


Full Circle

by fractalanatomy



Series: Corporate Takeover [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Bloodletting, Bondage, D/s, Discipline, Domination, Enemas, M/M, Medical Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalanatomy/pseuds/fractalanatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips makes a surprise visit to Yoglabs, and when mindgames are played, must lay down the law in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm a bit nervous about posting stronger fetish content, but, as they say, balls to it. Hopefully you guys don't get all weirded out. You've been warned!

Over the past few weeks Xephos had been spending less and less time at the dirt factory, and though Sips would never admit to it, he was beginning to miss the industrious, intelligent, yet easily-flustered spaceman's company. With most of the machinery up and running, though, Xephos had found his time in need of re-prioritization as tasks at the Jaffa Factory and Yoglabs had become more pressing on his already strained schedule. Though it did occur to him that Sips likely missed him, he could be a bit dense at times, and Xephos was rather surprised to show up to Yoglabs one morning and find his self-appointed boss in the lobby heatedly arguing with a handful of testificate workers.

Unable to hide a lopsided grin, Xephos quietly approached the agitated businessman from behind and asked in a loud voice, "What seems to be the problem here?"

Sips whipped around and scooped the thinner man up into his arms in a bear hug, prompting a yelp of surprise. "The problem, you big bastard, is that your lackeys won't let me into your office, and I can't get a friggin' cup of coffee around here to save my life! You're fired!"

Xephos enjoyed the feel of being lovingly mauled for a moment before wriggling free from the stocky man's grip, rearranging his scrunched up shirt afterward. "I didn't realize you'd missed me this much, Sips, you could have just called. But you're here, so let's go get some coffee, shall we? The machine might be working today."

"Fine, you're rehired, let's go," Sips said dismissively, scratching his stubble while following the spaceman's lead to the break room, giving each testificate a dirty glare as he passed. Looking around wide-eyed as he trailed behind Xephos, Sips took in the grandeur of Yoglabs, the never-ending series of hallways, imposing iron doors, and leagues of workers passing by making his head spin. "Shit, I had no idea you had such a huge operation here, pal, this is nuts. You should give me the grand tour. Roll out the red carpet!"

Xephos chuckled at the idea and checked his watch, gauging how much time he could afford to waste, but catching the hopeful look in the grey man's eyes killed whatever negative response he had in his throat.

"Come oooon," Sips insisted, wrapping a strong arm around Xephos' thin waist and pulling him up to his side as they walked. "Don't tell me you have better things to do."

The slim man gave a nervous laugh but caved in easily, directing his broader companion around the corner and into the break room, where the few testificates that had been lounging about scurried off back to work. "No, of course I don't, why would I? Let me go grab some mugs."

Relinquishing his grip, Sips toddled over to inspect the impressive coffee machine, the inner workings of which took up the entirety of one wall in a Rube Goldberg-esque series of interlinked parts. He hadn't the foggiest idea of which bit did what, but as his companion pressed the button for fresh coffee, Sips diligently watched each part do its job, moving his head as it went along, like a cat watching the deliberate scurrying of a delicious mouse. The heady scent of a medium roast was soon filling the air, and once the first mug had been poured to its scientifically calculated level of fullness, Sips took a big gulp of the steaming hot drink, swishing the naked brew around in his mouth like a fine wine for a second before swallowing.

"I hate to say this, but it's a bit shit," he said truthfully, delivering his verdict to a frowning spaceman.

Xephos sighed, tossing his cup down the sink without even testing the flavour. "Damn. This thing can never seem to get it right," he said, scratching his beard and looking rather dejected.

"Aw, it's okay, buddy. I already made Turps do, like, three coffee runs earlier anyway," Sips said with a snort, and Xephos was unsure if that was a joke or not, but he laughed anyway. "So let's see what you guys get up to around here, eh?"

Perking up, Xephos led his companion out of the break room and down the hall, mentally checking off each secure room he couldn't allow a visitor to see, whether for their own safety or otherwise, and the pair kept up a steady pace down the hall as the bearded man swiftly dismissed every single door they crossed.

"Sorry Sips, a lot of these containment rooms aren't fit to be viewed by anyone," he said apologetically, keeping up his brisk pace to lead his boss away from the volatile new research being conducted. Coming up to an iron door much larger than the rest, though, he stopped. "Hm, well, maybe you can see this one. Come on."

With a press of a keypad, the heavily reinforced door slid open to reveal a cavernous testing room filled with thick glass enclosures spanning from floor to ceiling. Several of the pens were exhibiting assorted monsters the likes of which Sips had never seen, though it looked as though the biggest one had been broken out of, with shattered glass and green blood all over the floor, and a sizable hole smashed through the back wall leading to god knows where.

"Uhh..." Sips began, but was cut off before continuing.

"On second thought, let's not hang around in this _particular_ area," Xephos said quickly, ushering the broader man back out of the room and slamming down on a big red button outside of the door, sealing all others inside in an emergency quarantine. "Nevermind that, they'll be fine. It's all under control. Moving on."

Sips raised his thick brows but said nothing for once, looking both ways down the hall before following Xephos away from the disaster zone. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all, he considered thoughtfully, however staring at the spaceman's tight butt during the journey kept his opinion firmly on the positive side.

It was another minute or two of walking the winding halls of the lab before coming into a lower security zone, made obvious by the rooms not being completely closed off from the outside with thick steel doors, instead having smaller, more common metal doors, some even with windows. Xephos slowed his pace to consider his viewing options but Sips, deciding to be nosy, padded over on his own to the first window he could see through, and watched in horror as a testificate who had been wobbily walking along the ceiling was overcome by fateful gravity and fell to his doom with a loud crack, leaving a pooling mess on the otherwise clean white floor. Making a face, Sips continued to the next room, and could have sworn he saw the redheaded dwarf, Honeydew, in three different locations at once, one incarnation even wearing what looked like a hamster upon his head instead of his usual horned helm.

"Sooo," Sips began slowly, turning to address a red-faced Xephos, "do you actually know what the fuck you're doing around here?"

Prickling with embarrassment, the spaceman was somewhat hurt by that comment, but merely shrugged it off. "Come on, I know what I can show you, this way," he said in a high pitch, taking Sips by the arm and dragging him further along down the hall to a rather unassuming steel door with a perfectly normal lock and handle. 

Smoothing out his shirt and regaining his composure, Xephos steadied his nerves and opened the door, deciding that perhaps a little game was in order to restore his illusion of authority, putting his boss to the test. "This is my favourite surgical stadium. Go on in."

"I'll bet it is," Sips said distractedly as he entered the room. "Jesus, what kind of scary mad-scientist-type shit goes on in here?" he asked with sincerity as he looked all around at the empty viewing area's stadium seating behind the impeccably clean glass wall, nearly able to tap in and feel the overwhelming anxiety of past patients, willing and otherwise. The previous rooms he had seen were worrisome, naturally, but the feel of this particular area of the lab was downright foreboding, and Sips had to fight off a wee chill up his spine.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that," Xephos said with a strange smile, flashing some teeth. He turned his attention to an alcove in the side wall with a rack of pristine white lab coats and other electronic doodads hanging from hooks, pacing back and forth in front of them for a moment before choosing a particular coat and slipping it on with the ease of familiarity.

That wasn't terribly reassuring, but Sips grunted in acknowledgment in any case and pressed on into the centre of the room to get a good look at all of the implements dangling from an open latch in the ceiling, exploring every little hi-tech detail with his fingers as if that would help him to understand their purpose. Below the assemblage of hoses and frightening nozzles was a stainless steel operating table with many different slits and filled holes, looking like a completed jigsaw puzzle tilted at a 30 degree angle. Suddenly feeling cheeky, Sips hopped up onto the table, positioning himself to face Xephos as if he was a patient, settling into the upturned metal footrests and gripping the sides of the wide table to steady himself.

"Hey, doc, I'm ready for my prostate exam," he announced with a wide grin, which faltered as he watched Xephos press a series of buttons on a tiny remote and could feel the table beneath himself hum and whirr to life. Before he could react, thick steel cuffs sprouted from the many slits on the surface and snaked around his ankles and wrists, binding him securely. Sips felt a twinge of panic at losing control like this and fought briefly against his restraints, balling his hands into fists and forcing all of his strength against the cuffs, but there wasn't even a groan or creak of give from the metal, nothing would break their hold save Xephos' command. With another few button presses, the operating table buzzed and seemed to sprout slats, forcing Sips' arms out from his sides to spread wide, as if crucified on a metal cross.

"Okay, maybe I'll reschedule," Sips said through gritted teeth, giving up fighting for the moment to helplessly watch his captor's approach. "What the hell are you up to?"

Striding slowly over, lengthening the moment to an agonizing degree, Xephos climbed up onto the table above Sips, his feet securely in the footrests and his weight pressing down against the stockier man's bound body. "You think you're funny, don't you," Xephos said, his voice dark and silky as he stared directly into his captive's intense grey eyes from mere inches away, trying to read the man behind them.

"In general, yeah," Sips replied in his characteristic monotone. "But not right now, I'm guessing."

Xephos chuckled in response, so familiar and yet so alien. He unzipped the front of his companion's suit, exposing Sips' chest and belly to the dry, sterile air, and stroked down his bare front for a minute before reaching into his own lab coat pocket. There he took out a book-sized case and opened it to reveal delicate yet dangerous surgical tools; the spaceman selected a clean scalpel and returned the case back to its proper place in his coat. With great care, he pressed the blunt side of the blade against Sips' neck and traced down along his collarbone, not drawing blood but the thin edge certainly hurting as it traversed delicate skin. The prone businessman flinched with every turn the blade took, and although he more or less trusted Xephos, he had to admit this was worrying him.

"Whoa, hey, watch it there, pal," he said darkly, the hair bristling along his arms, "is this what you guys call foreplay in here? What are you planning on doing, exactly--"

Sips cut himself off with a pained gasp as the blade crept below his navel and traced down, down along each curve and line of muscle, stopping only as it finally hit the base of his cock. His fists were white-knuckled and it felt as if his entire body was clenched just waiting for the intense pain that was sure to come next, only, it never did. His captor removed the torturing tool and brought it back up within view.

"I dunno. I could leave you here until you learn some respect for me, maybe," Xephos said contemplatively, now holding the flat side of the scalpel blade up to Sips' bottom lip, daring him to speak.

Then, it came to him in a flash of insight: this was all a game, Sips realized, calming the inner beast which was raging and panicking at being held down against his will. The spaceman would never turn on him for no reason, he had been insulted and was simply getting a chance to test his partner's mettle on his own terms, to see if Sips was still worthy of his unwavering obedience...and if he didn't respond in just the right way, who knows what could happen to their relationship? This was some heavy shit.

Considering his options, and careful not to move his lips too expressively with the razor-sharp scalpel held against them, Sips said in a low rumble, "You don't come to me looking for respect, though, do you? You want to get fucked like a bitch and put in your place, 'cuz no one else will do it to you."

Bingo. 

With a wee moan, Xephos removed his blade and dove down to meet Sips' mouth in a fiery kiss, the two men baring teeth against each other in their battle of wills. Though still restrained, Sips could just manage to thrust his pelvis high enough to rub against the leaner man with need, and was met by a stiffening bulge. 

Pulling away with satisfaction, Xephos quickly brought his scalpel back into view and cut deep into Sips' bare chest, his fresh blood spurting and leaking down his grey pectoral muscle right over his heart. The businessman hissed in surprise and pain, cursing, instinctively fighting against his fetters again, but Xephos refused to relent until he had carved an intricate alien symbol into the stronger man's flesh, wiping away some of the excess blood with the white sleeve of his lab coat. As the deep scarlet fluid kept bubbling to the surface around the open wound, Xephos lapped at it curiously, a stream of red staining his beard and chin, before engaging Sips in another furious kiss, to be met with lips curled into a snarl.

Tasting his own blood on his partner's tongue was oddly arousing, though Sips still growled, "You'd better fuckin' release me," his muscles tensed and pressing hard against the steel cuffs binding him. Xephos sat upon the agitated businessman and thought for a moment, here encountering the flaw in his spur of the moment plan: once he was unrestrained, there was no telling what Sips would do.

"I suppose I'd better," Xephos said carefully, then climbing down from the operating table and reaching for his remote control, "but, well, you're not mad about this, are you? You know I was just playing, right?" He ran his agile fingers over the fabric of his captive's crotch before pressing the release button, as if this simple act would ingratiate him, under the circumstances. Sips remained silent on the topic, simply staring at the glossy ceiling tiles above him, until the cuffs were retracted with a metallic clunk, sliding back into the table, and he sat up, rubbing his newly freed wrists.

"Nah, I'm not mad," he said truthfully. "I mean, some disciplinary action is called for, sure, but I'm not mad."

Glancing to the door and taking a step backward, Xephos held his hands up toward the stockier man and stammered, "W-wait now, hold on, 'disciplinary action'? Let's not go crazy, Sips, I was just, you know, having fun--"

With his endorphins beginning to dissipate, Sips stood up and winced, taking a good look at the symbol carved unwillingly into his chest, momentarily distracted. He flexed his pec and furrowed his dark brow as it oozed a bit of coagulating blood around the edges, running curious fingers over the wound. 

"What does this mean, anyway, you weirdo? You better be fluent in whatever the fuck language it is, too; I don't want one of those situations where you meant to write 'the best guy' but it actually means 'shopping cart' or some shit, you know?"

Xephos couldn't help but smirk, relaxing somewhat at his companion's daft musing. "It's from home. My home. It means 'boss', more or less," he said, reddening a bit as he fibbed, in fact having carved 'Master' instead. Sips made an interested noise either way, raising his brows before looking back up and approaching the nervous spaceman before him.

"Sjin might have something to say about it, but I guess it's pretty gnarly," Sips admitted, looking forward to the day the wound would heal and the scar would fade to a muted white against his pale grey skin instead of the angry purple and red mess it currently was. He reached out to the slimmer man, sliding an arm around his waist and giving him a light kiss, feeling some of the tension in his companion leave at his touch. "Get on the table," he ordered gently but firmly, nipping at Xephos' neck.

"What?" Xephos felt a twitch of panic from deep inside, having assumed to have gotten off scot-free.

"You heard me. You need to be punished for that crazy shit you just pulled, mister. Gimme the remote and get over there," Sips commanded sternly, slapping the leaner man hard on the ass. "And take all this stuff off, too," he added, eagerly peeling the blood-soaked lab coat from his companion's shoulders, then unzipping the fly of his pants to make his point. Concerned but ultimately intrigued, Xephos did as he was told, tossing each article of his clothing aside while he went back over to the operating table, hopping up and wincing as the cold metal met his bare skin. So this was what it felt like to be on the other side of the knife. Interesting.

Squinting and biting his lip as he poked various buttons on the small remote, trying to read the menu options and prompts, Sips let out a whoop of triumph once he finally managed to get the cuffs to spring back out from the table and clamp down on Xephos' wrists and ankles, having to tighten them a bit further than was needed before to keep the slimmer man in place. 

"Now, how do I get your legs to-- oh, here we go," he said to himself, his eyes widening in wonder as the mechanical operating table seemed to fan itself out along its bottom half, forcing its unlucky occupant's legs apart and up, bending his knees and allowing access to his backside.

With a nervous laugh, Xephos shouted, "Sips! What the hell are you doing," figuring his companion was simply getting him into position for a quick, rough fuck, though his thoughts muddied as the pallid man wandered over tableside and began touching each of the implements that hung from the ceiling nearby, full of questions.

"What's this thing?" he asked, holding up a thin, clear tube.

"Suction hose," Xephos answered flatly.

"This one?"

"Trocar-- er, a positioning thingy. For surgery."

"What about these?"

"Precision drill. Dilator. Tissue disruptor. Enema nozzle."

Sips paused, holding the sterling silver nozzle in his square fingers. It seemed innocuous enough, about the size of a hotdog with a bulb connecting it to a black rubber hose in the ceiling, but he knew he had found his instrument of discipline at last. A jolt of pleasurable anticipation coursed through him, waking his nethers up for a good time. 

"You know, I tried this on Sjin once," Sips said conversationally as he ran one hand along the inside of Xephos' inner thigh, making the leaner man squirm. "It didn't go over too well, actually."

"Brilliant," Xephos muttered, keeping a very close eye on the tip of the nozzle, and tensing up as it left his line of sight. 

"Hey, you totally earned this, buster," Sips reminded him, pressing one of the buttons at the base of the hose on and off to test the controls, and was satisfied to have a jet of icy cold water burst forth, splattering onto the tiled floor and swirling down the well-placed drain beneath the operating table. A wicked grin played on his lips as he turned his attention back to Xephos and unceremoniously shoved the chilly nozzle right up into his victim's rear end, enjoying the squawk of protest that followed. With great delight, Sips pressed back down on the hose button and locked it into place, allowing a steady stream of water to begin flowing unaided.

The spaceman had felt some strange sensations in his lifetime, that was for sure, but being filled with cold fluid from the bottom up was a new one. At first the temperature change was a shock to the system and a shiver ran through him, but that was the least of his worries once the water had been flowing for a few steady seconds and Xephos could feel his lower abdomen tightening with pressure, his belly starting to round out noticeably. He tilted his head back and huffed for air as he could feel the cold creeping into his core, filling him further and further, the new weight in his gut dragging his innards down and making him very uncomfortable. 

An intense focus came over Sips as he watched his companion endure his punishment, and he couldn't stop himself from slithering in between Xephos' legs to gently rub between those bare white thighs, brushing his stubbly cheek with fondness along the taut, growing bulge of the captive spaceman's belly. His cock was throbbing with need beneath his half-unzipped suit, tenting the thin fabric, becoming more agonizing to leave untouched with each whine and hitched breath that passed above his head. 

While this contact was a bit of comfort, it was not nearly enough to lessen the pressure and pain for Xephos, which was increasing with each passing moment, more and more water flowing into him without mercy. Soon his belly was just too heavy, looking and feeling as if it would burst from overfilling, and he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Please," he begged in a hushed voice, "please Sips, I-I can't take any more! Shut it off!"

Overly occupied with giving his partner's straining tummy lustful kisses, it took a moment for Sips to snap back to reality and comply, pressing the button on the hose once more to halt the flow and close the valve. Acute discomfort was visible upon Xephos' narrow features as he squirmed in his bonds, desperate to rid himself of so much fluid, but he was well plugged up with no chance of relief, and this pleased Sips very much. The stockier man crawled up onto the table between his victim's legs and released his own stiff cock from his suit, rubbing it eagerly against one side of Xephos' swollen belly.

"You learned your lesson about not messing with me yet?" he asked, a predatory gleam in his grey eyes as he loomed mere inches over his prey.

Xephos whined long and loud, clamping his eyes shut. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry, really sorry! _Please_ let me go," he begged, his breaths shallow and wavering, audible groans and angry gurgles emanating from his overfilled stomach.

In one smooth movement, Sips easily tugged on the enema nozzle and freed it from the spaceman's tight hole, only to plug him back up with the head of his thick, dripping cock. Xephos cried out in pain and dismay but was helpless to fight this agony, tears welling in his eyes as Sips worked himself in up to the hilt with a groan of pleasure. It was so, so tight, the liquid having nowhere else to go but around his shaft, and with each careful thrust he could hear the sloshing within his partner's waterlogged guts. Breathing heavily with lust, Sips leaned forward to thrust harder, pressing his weight dangerously down on Xephos' straining belly and prompting a loud wail from the slimmer man, which he then silenced with a forceful kiss on the lips. 

Despite the pain, soft tendrils of pleasure were beginning to take hold of Xephos as having his prostate slammed against over and over, as well as his cock pressed in tightly and rubbing between his and Sips' fronts, was providing him with some blessed manual stimulation. His legs trembled and his back arched, the two opposing forces of pain and pleasure dueling to take control of his overstimulated body; breaking away from their kiss, the leaner man tilted his head back to cry out in forced climax while Sips pounded him as roughly as he could, spilling his seed all over the swell of his own underbelly with Sips right behind him, pulling out to coat him further. 

A great rush of water burst forth from the poor spaceman to stream down over the bottom edge of the table and trickle into the drain in the floor below, a few good pulses promptly emptying his abused innards, leaving him feeling exhausted and deflated like a used-up balloon. He glanced down at his cum-covered stomach and reddened, wanting to hide his face in his hands, which were of course still clamped tightly to the table.

Regaining his breath, Sips fumbled with the tiny remote he had put aside and eventually got it to retract the steel cuffs, freeing a very tired Xephos, who hardly even moved in any case besides to close his legs protectively. The broader man wriggled himself down on the table next to his partner and laid still for a few moments of silent recovery, wrapping an arm around Xephos' shoulders, supporting his head, simply letting him bask in the pleasant afterglow of having been punished the Sips Co. way.


End file.
